I Can't Do This A Peryl Fanfiction
by robynhX
Summary: my first Peryl fanfic. They realise they love eachother, but can Meryl beat the guilt and can Pierce win her heart?


I Can't Do This – Peryl Fanfiction

He stared at her beautiful, blonde curls as they caressed her collar bone, wondering how she felt, did she feel the same? His heart pounding heavily at his rib cage. His mouth was dry and his throat was frozen. No words escaped his mouth, but every movement she made he was aware of; taking in every last detail. He tried to read the words that left those perfectly bowed lips, infecting the air of people around her. She laughed and threw her head back to reveal her soft, pale neck. Oh how he wanted to kiss that neck. To feel the pulse running through her veins against his lips.

She glanced over slightly, not making the look to obvious. He was indulged in conversation with a small group of men. Each individual man was attractive, but he definitely outshined them all. His dark hair shimmering against the light. The image so captivating, so interesting. She caught him look over. She needed to show she hadn't been watching. As if it was an automatic reflex she threw her head back and let out a squeal of laughter. She felt the sweat on her lower back gathering discreetly. She needed to act, but how? She took a sip of champagne from the petite, glass flute in her hand with elegance. She felt a familiar arm creep around her waist and she gasped ever so slightly.

"Hi honey, would you like another drink?" Don whispered into her ear, grinning.

"Yes, sure." Meryl replied quick and short.

She looked over to Pierce and he wasn't standing where he had previously. He was nowhere to be seen.

He continued to stare as Don wrapped his arms around Meryl's waist. Jealousy twinged in Pierces stomach.

"Why in God's name am I feeling like this she's a married woman for crying out loud!" he screamed to himself silently. The thought of being married himself didn't arise once in that thought.

Don's head fell to her ear and the jealousy sparked, he could feel his body clenching and his legs began to move at their own accord. He travelled through the room, gliding past people, his eyes still locked on the magnificent figure.

**CRASH!**

Everyone turned and looked in Pierce's direction, including Meryl and her husband. He had just walked into a waiter who had been carrying delectable appetisers around the room.

"I'm so sorry!" Pierce exclaimed holding his hand out to help the young man from the floor. The boy grabbed his hand. He was tall and handsome, young and he looked smart. He stood straight up and apologised to Pierce repeatedly, insisting it was his own fault and he'd pay for Pierce's dry cleaning. He then knelt to the floor and began to pick up the silver tray and the tiny nibbles off the floor. Pierce immediately noticed he had made a scene and looked around at the people watching who had fallen silent.

"Sorry everybody!" he called out and everybody smiled and went about their normal business. Everybody except the woman he'd been staring at all night. She was calmly making her way over to him – alone.

"Oh my God! I hope he's okay!" Meryl thought. She looked at the mess on his new suit and the stains that had been left on his crisp, white shirt.

"Pierce, are you okay?" She said, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just not paying attention to where I was going." Glancing down at the mess on the floor and pointing with his hand. He blushed, it was inevitable.

"Your suit, it's ruined! Let's go try and clean you up!" she stated.

Pierce's heart got faster and faster. The rhythm in sync with Meryl's heart.

"Why did I just offer to clean his suit? Meryl you stupid woman. He's going to think you're so strange."

They both paced towards the bathroom. The building the little function was being held in was very posh. It had private bathrooms, luckily enough for Pierce and Meryl. They walked into the bathroom and Meryl turned and locked the door behind them.

"Thank you for this Meryl; I can't believe how much of a fool I made of myself." Pierce blushed for a second time.

"It's fine, you're a good friend, you'd probably do the same for me too." She smiled innocently. She walked over to Pierce, placing her hand on his shoulder and grabbing at the pieces of food on his suit jacket.

"Right, take your jacket off; we need to get the food off your shirt. It doesn't look like it'll stain, but it might be difficult to get out."

He took off his jacket, as he was ordered to and hung it on the back of the door. Meryl followed him and put her hand on his back. His muscles tensed immediately and he turned to face Meryl. Her hand lay on his chest.

Meryl could feel her heart now beating hard. She could hear it in her ears. There they stood in this private bathroom, no cameras and no people. Nobody to stop anything that may happen. Her hand lightly placed on Pierces chest, but it was not meant to be there. She placed it on his back and he turned so swiftly she didn't have chance to think about removing the hand from his body. Both of them stood frozen. They looked into each other's eyes, neither one of them daring to look away. Caught up in the moment. Pierce leaned forward gently brushed his lips against Meryl's. Her mouth opened and invited Pierces tongue in. Her hand still laid on his chest and his hand gliding up the curl of her hip, up to her face. His hand then pushed into Meryl's hair. Gently gathering it in his hands, feeling the tension release from his body.

Was this really happening? Was he really kissing Meryl Streep and was she kissing him back?

"Pierce.. We can't.. Do this-" Meryl whispered breathlessly.

"We can't do it here." She swallowed hard. Had she just said this? Don was standing in the next room talking to her friends, trying to fit I for her. But here she was, stood in a bathroom kissing – Pierce Brosnan.

"Okay then, let's get a room?" Pierce questioned, getting excited to where this may lead.

"Erm, okay.. you need to go first. We don't want any speculation." Is this what she wanted? Is this what Meryl longed for? Can she actually do this?

Pierce stood in the lobby of the lovely hotel where the function was held. He stood at the front desk explaining he needed a room to get washed up in and asked if it was possible to get his suit dry-cleaned. He was handed the key and left for the elevator. He stood near the elevator doors and pulled out his phone and typed..

_Room 234 on floor 4, see you there!_

_P x_

And then sent it.

The lift doors opened and Pierce stepped in. It was an anxious wait to the fourth floor, but there was a ding from inside the elevator and the doors opened. Pierce stepped out into the corridor.

By this time Meryl was trying to avoid Don and get to the elevators without being noticed. She'd just got the text from Pierce so she knew where she was going. She finally managed to sneak out of the Ball room and was taking short, quick steps to the elevator. She stood and waited nervously, fumbling with her hands; looking down at the floor. The doors opened and she climbed in, but still looked at the floor. She wanted this, well, she thought she did. The doors closed and she watched the lights on the floor buttons rise.

FLOOR 4 flashed.

She stepped out.

Meryl knocked on the door.

"What am I doing?" she repeated in her head and as the door opened she saw Pierce smiling. Her heart throbbed in her chest at the sight of this.

"Hello beautiful." Pierce smiled, smugly. He knew that Don was downstairs speaking to Meryl's friends and trying to fit in mingle. Pierce wrapped his arms around Meryl's waist and pulled her close. He could smell her subtle perfume that lingered on her body. The perfume that hypnotised him from the first minute they met. As he ran his hand slowly up her back, Meryl gasped.

"Pierce, we need to talk." Meryl said breaking the kiss. Her face becoming sad.  
"No.. No talking now." Pierce replied as he lent forwards again, but she pulled away.

"I can't do this, we're married and we have families, I just can't.." Meryl broke down; she held her head in her hands. She hid her face from Pierce; she didn't want him to see her like this. She glanced at Pierce through her fingers, his smile had dipped into a confused frown.

"But.. I thought.. You wanted this?" His voice broke slightly and he placed himself next other on the bed. She could see that he was hurt.

"I do.. Did.. I don't know. My family are what's important to me and I just couldn't hurt them like this." She turned her body to face him and she put her head on his shoulder. He could feel the tears dropping onto his shirt. He could feel the excitement fade away and her rested his hand on his head. Suddenly Meryl's phone rang; she pulled it out of her bag and answered it.

"Hello? Hi honey, yes I'm fine, just helping Pierce clean up. I'll be another 5 minutes. Yeah, love you too." She hung up. She could feel the sadness in Pierces eyes as they pierced the back of her head. She didn't look at him; she just stood from the bed with elegance and uttered the words "I have to leave." Before Pierce could say anything she'd left and he was sat in dark silence.

_TBC.._


End file.
